Anything That Can Go Wrong
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Of Murphy's Law and adolescent boys in love. It figures that the one time Ash is ready to confess his feelings to Misty, everything goes wrong. Would life be easier if Ash never told her the truth? Pokeshipping. Two-Shot.
1. Part 1

_**Anything That Can Go Wrong**_

**SUMMARY**: Of Murphy's Law and adolescent boys in love. It figures that the one time Ash is ready to confess his feelings to Misty, everything goes wrong. Would life be easier if Ash never told her the truth?

**GENRE**: Romance/Humor  
**RATED**: PG / K+  
**NOTABLE CONTENT**: Mild Language and Mild Suggestive Humor  
**PAIRING(S)**: Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty)

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, or Murphy's Law.  
**STORY TAKES PLACE IN**: Futuristic AU to Season 09 – _Battle Frontier_, so characters are slightly older.

**POV NOTE**: This story is entirely in Ash's first-person narrative/point of view

**COMMENTS**: For the record, this story isn't anything mind-blowing, nor is it meant to be taken overly seriously. It's intended to be cute, silly, and exaggeratory to coincide with the theme of Murphy's Law. Besides, Ash is the narrator, and his imagination tends to blow things out of proportion, anyway. ^_^ This fic was written to amuse Pokeshippers, nothing more. Oh, and in the event you're unfamiliar with Murphy's Law, don't worry, it's explained in the actual story.

And yes, this story is similar to my older Ash POV comedy, "It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up." The aforementioned fanfic inspired this two-shot, so there are some similarities, but this story is 100% separate from IHP. If you want to consider this fanfic a supplementary side-story/spin-off of IHP, go right ahead, but I'm not.

I hope you enjoy this two-shot!

* * *

**Anything That Can Go Wrong**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Part 1**

_Today's the day!_

It was not a spur-of-the-moment event. I had actually been planning our little reunion for quite some time. Of course, long before I started planning the shindig, I had to finally stop arguing with myself and admit the obvious. That took about, oh say, _two years_ before I actually figured it out and stopped kidding myself.

I don't know. Maybe it was because of the "raging teenage hormones" Brock told me about, which kinda' kicked in come age thirteen. Maybe it was because of separation anxiety. Or, maybe it was because of multiple things I wasn't even aware of. Whatever the case, somehow, on some day, I finally admitted my feelings for the girl I liked.

That is, I finally admitted my feelings for a girl…to _myself_, of course. Actually admitting those feelings to Misty was another story. That was my biggest problem, too.

It's hard enough to admit to yourself that you like someone. It's even harder to admit your feelings to the person you like! Hell, I hadn't even told anyone else about my "secret feelings." Mom, May, Max, Brock, Tracey, and even Pikachu..._nobody_ knew how I felt about Misty. Yeah, I tried talking to them sooner, but I never succeeded. I always choked and ended up changing the subject to some stupid thing.

It wasn't that I was afraid of other people's reactions. I knew my friends and family would be very happy for me. Pikachu would've been thrilled, and I knew the rest of my Pokemon would cheer me on. Mom would've definitely squealed something about her little boy growing up, because that's just like her. Thinking back to the Orange Islands, I think Tracey always suspected "something" between Misty and me, so no doubt, he'd be pleased to know one of us confessed our feelings. And we all know Brock and May eat up romance like candy. Max, well, he'd tease me (to no end), but I know he'd be happy for me, too. Really, the only person's reaction I worried about was _Misty_'s.

So, yeah, I was nervous. I never felt so strongly about someone before. Honestly, I never dreamed love could happen so soon. Well, maybe "love" was pushing the envelope, but I sure knew I "liked" Misty. Still, I figured I would've started worrying about boyfriend-girlfriend stuff when I reached my thirties...not _thirteen_!

Not that I regretted having those feelings, though. I always used to think that when a guy fell for a girl, he'd act really weird (like Brock). _And I swear, I do NOT wanna' act like girl-crazy Brock!_ For one thing, his behavior gets embarrassing (and a little disturbing). The way Brock acts around women, I used to believe a guy underwent some hypnotic trance when he neared a girl. Plus, some of those girls slapped Brock. Misty has slapped me many times (sometimes for reasons I never understood), and I wasn't about to encourage her to hit me. Slaps are just unpleasant, _and they hurt too. Damn, Misty hits hard! Her slaps are more like punches!_ And although I felt awkward near Misty, liking her and being around her were nowhere near as unpleasant as I figured.

_Actually, being around Misty is kinda'…nice._

But anyway..._urgh_...I (and everyone else) never though I had any romantic side. Really, I don't consider myself romantic, and I'm sure my friends agree. Misty is the self-proclaimed romantic, but that was exactly why I tried my hand at the romance stuff. A romantic girl would be more apt to fall for a romantic boy, right? If it was for Misty, I decided romance was worth a shot. I wasn't sure how well I'd fare, though, since I never actually tried to be romantic before. Plus, our reunion wasn't even meant to be overly romantic in the first place! The plan was for my friends and I to spend some time with Misty at the Cerulean Gym via a casual reunion. Cerulean City was on the way to the next Battle Frontier facility, anyway, so our reunion wasn't even a "date." Actually, I felt more comfortable knowing our reunion wouldn't be a ripped-off romance scenario. _Fine with me! That means no cliché dinner, or chocolate, or flowers, or hugs, or kiss–...EEW...I'm not ready for THAT yet!_ I knew just admitting my feelings to Misty would be the extent of my "romantic side" for quite a while.

Technically, the "love confession" was challenging enough! I never did it before; tell a girl I liked her. I was too chicken to seek advice from my friends, and on top of that...

...Well, let's just say Max once told me about that thing called Murphy's Law:

"_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong, at the worst possible time."_

* * *

The Cerulean Gym is full of opportunities. May used the opportunity to watch water ballet practices, inspiring the coordinator's future contest performances with Squirtle. Max used the opportunity to study Water Pokemon, and aspiring to lead a gym of his own someday, the boy found the Cerulean Gym fascinating. Lastly, Brock used the opportunity to drool over Daisy, Lily, and Violet...wearing swimsuits, of course. Then again, all four Sensational Sisters dressed in bathing suits that day. After all, it was a bright summer afternoon in Cerulean City, with temperatures surpassing ninety degrees. _Everybody _was in swimwear, the most "overdressed" being Max and me in T-shirts and swim trunks. Shirtless Brock attempted to show off, though don't ask me what the hell he was trying to flaunt. Whatever it was, it never caught anybody's attention.

As for me, I planned to use my golden opportunity to tell Misty I liked her.

The day's agenda: Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty worked in the Cerulean Gym's pool, practicing their latest water show. Normally, Misty concerned herself with battles, but the older girls managed to rope their baby sister into another underwater ballet. It was only natural that the four girls wore swimsuits, but God, I could _not _remember feeling so warm when I last saw Misty in a swimsuit (her red bikini, actually). By then, Misty lost the scrawny look, too, and God, my brain went on overdrive. Or, at least, I _hoped_ it was my "brain" going on overdrive.

_Oh God_…In Misty's presence, I sweated, I panted…to call myself a nervous wreak was a huge understatement. _Oh PLEASE tell me the air-conditioning is broken! PLEASE!! Very hot – the temperature I mean! The temperature is hot, not Misty. Well, yeah, Misty's hot too…um…wait….dammit, I'd better just shut up_. Why I bothered complaining to Misty about the heat, I'll never know.

"Are you kidding me, Ash?!" the redhead exclaimed incredulously, climbing the ladder out of the pool to wrap her drippy body in a Goldeen-patterned towel (_phew, thank God_). Ironically, even though I sweated bullets, Misty kept rubbing her arms, shivering like crazy. "H-how can you possibly be warm?! I'm f-_freezing_!" she chattered, turning around to glare at her sisters still swimming elegantly in the pool. "How many times do I have to tell you three?! The AC is up way too high! You want me to get sick or something?! If I catch pneumonia, you can kiss goodbye my participation in your stupid ballet!" Obviously, Misty never dropped her temper over the years.

After halting their swimming, the older sisters exchanged looks and just shrugged. "The temperature doesn't, like, bother _us_," Daisy said honestly, with Lily and Violet nodding in agreement. Misty just growled viciously, while her sisters returned to their water routine, totally disregarding their bratty sister's complaint.

"Argh!" Misty groaned, giving up and turning back to my direction. Huffing, she purposely grabbed Daisy's towel to dry her wet hair (probably hoping to deprive Daisy of a dry towel whenever the older sisters finally left their pool). Her face partially covered by the Seaking-patterned towel, Misty mumbled, "This household is a democracy where I _always_ get overruled! Be happy you're an only child, Ash."

Then the Seaking towel came off her head, got flung onto a bench, and left Misty's hair partially disheveled. Most of her hair slicked downward, looking longer than usual. Daisy and Violet were always the sisters with the longest hair, but by then, Misty's hair grew an inch longer than Lily's. In the back of her head, wet red locks passed Misty's shoulders, while in the front, Misty's hair framed her face. Honestly, Misty looks really…nice…with her hair down. But seeing her hair down, locks shiny and wet, sticking to her skin, Misty looked…_um…what's that word Brock uses? Um…oh God, Misty would kill me if she knew I thought she looked…sexy!_

"Uh, Ash? You okay?"

I blinked, perking at Misty's voice. Yeah, I heard what she had been saying, but for some reason, my mind seemed to be elsewhere…

"Ash, you don't look so good." As if the scene was not awkward enough, the moment Misty suddenly placed a hand on my forehead, the awkwardness doubled! "Jeez, you're all red and sweaty. You know, I was only kidding about the pneumonia thing. I hope you're not coming down with anything."

"I...uh..." I stuttered, feeling my body tremble as if I was freezing, even though I was sweating buckets. "...I'm...it's just..._really _warm in here."

Of course, Misty gave me the weirdest look and raised an eyebrow at my stupid remark. Once her hand left my head, I (discreetly) sighed in relief, while Misty suspiciously cocked her head. "Well, I'm freezing my butt off in here, so either something's wrong with _me_, or something's wrong with _you_." Then she shook her head like she always did whenever I said something stupid, something she did not feel like reading into at the moment. Frankly, I didn't want to read into it, either.

"Whatever. Do you wanna' go outside?" then she asked, sounding like music to my ears. "Neither one of us seems comfortable in here, anyway." True, but I doubted the awkwardness would dissipate, indoors or out. Still, I crossed my fingers and hoped the fresh air would help me say the words tangled in my mouth. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Being the famous Sensational Sisters, Misty's family has quite a bit of money, and they've got the acreage to prove it. Coming from a quaint little house in Pallet Town, I was surprised to see the huge backyard of the Cerulean Gym. Heck, there was even a gentle river back there! Vaguely, I remember Misty brag how the river connects to the bay of the Cerulean Cape, leading out to sea. Sometimes traveling oceanic Pokemon passed through the river, either to rest or make their way to the cape. I even noticed a few Goldeen and Poliwag swim by. No surprise that Misty lives near an ocean-connected river, huh? She said it was her frequent fishing spot before setting out on her trainer's journey. I can't say for certain if Misty said the river was private or public, but it was still a nice view.

Whatever the case, the setting was tranquil, kinda' romantic, but even that failed to immediately ease my nerves. The yard was just as humid as the rest of the city. On the cooler grass, I couldn't sit still having Misty sit next to me, her still wearing nothing but a towel and bikini_…crap, Brock was right: hormones! _Still, getting some fresh air did calm my nerves a little bit, namely because Misty and I were finally alone.

"So, how's the Battle Frontier been?" I blinked at Misty's first question. Pokemon training was the last thing I was thinking about at the moment, but..._urgh, I do not want to be like Brock!_

"Oh, uh...good," I answered flatly with a nervous smile.

"How many symbols have you earned?" Misty continued, cocking her head and clearly taking more interest in the subject than I ever did. Usually, my friends could never shut me up once I started rambling about my latest victories. Not on that day, though.

"Uh..." I droned, scratching the back of my neck as I tried to answer her question. All of a sudden, I couldn't remember how many Battle Frontier symbols I won during my trek through Kanto. I was never good with numbers, but when it came to badges, symbols, and so forth, I usually had photographic memory. Not on that day, though. _How many symbols did I earn, again? I beat another Frontier Brain not too long ago, but_... Why is it that hormones make a teenager easily forget the simplest of things? "Uh...six, I think." Or was it five? "Maybe five…"

"'_Maybe_ five'?!" Misty's eyes wore doubt, her face wore confusion, and her body wore a towel and red bikini…_dammit, I've gotta' stop thinking about that!_ Thankfully, it was definitely not the first time Misty saw me behave like an idiot, so she was used to it. Rolling her eyes, the redhead groaned sarcastically, "_Wooow_, Ash, your certainty is _overwhelming_! What, are you embarrassed about only having five symbols…or was it six? Argh, come' on, tell me the truth!"

Then she inched closer to me, causing me to sweatdrop for more than one reason. Misty always had a habit of getting up-close-and-personal with people she interrogated. She probably intended to make me nervous, but I doubt I got nervous for reasons Misty intended. Her face was in my face. My heart was pounding. Her nose nearly touched mine. Heartbeats went a little faster. Her lips were inches away from mine. Heartbeats rang in my ears. Her breath warmed my red cheeks. _Difficult to breathe! Very warm_. Her body next to mine. _Very, VERY warm!_ Misty's bikini – _stop thinking about it!_ Bikini. _STOP!! BIKINI!!_

"So tell me, Ash…" Somehow, I noticed Misty's soft pink lips ask, "Which is it: five or six?!"

And somehow, I stupidly blurted out, "Sex – I-I-I mean _six_!! Six symbols! SIX!!" _Nooooooooo!! I don't wanna' be Brock. Never! NEVER!!_

I never knew if Misty caught my slip of the tongue, but she definitely noticed me behaving weirder than usual. She blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow, and then scooted a few inches away from me. _Phew! Breathing room_. I think she took my unexplained hyperventilating as her cue to change the subject immediately.

"Okaaay…" she trailed uncertainly, though my only saving grace was that, again, Misty was used to me behaving like an ass. Shaking her head, and looking a little awkward as well, Misty proceeded with caution. "Whatever.

"Though, I've gotta' say this is new: Ash Ketchum loosing track of his precious winning streaks. Pokemon, badges, symbols…anything like that usually warrants a damn newsflash!" Briefly, she threw her hands up into the air for emphasis. "Sheesh, whenever I was traveling with you and Brock, you'd always announce the score every morning at breakfast! 'Hooray! I won x-number badges! Beat that, Gary! Blah blah blah!' Since when do you forget about stuff like that, Ash?"

_Since I found out I've got feelings for you_, I thought, calming myself down and discreetly biting my lip. _Since I found out there are more important things than x-number badges and symbols_. Sure, I still wanted to become Pokemon Master, and my sights were set on winning the Battle Frontier. Although I changed over the years, but my ultimate dream in life never wavered. My training just took a backseat for one afternoon.

"What's with you today?" Misty asked as I felt the awkwardness of the moment start to kick in all over again (if the awkwardness ever left, that is). "You've been…weird, and quiet, too. You haven't been bragging about symbols, and above all, you look like you're going through freakin' hot flashes!"

"Hot..._what_?" I asked strangely, arching an eyebrow.

On second thought, Misty closed her eyes, shook her head, and waved a hand to dismiss the topic she brought up. "Never mind, never mind," she rambled. Misty had a tendency to do that whenever I said something naïve, and she didn't feel like correcting (or enlightening) me. Obviously, I was better off not knowing about those hot-things she mentioned.

"But seriously, are you okay?" the redhead asked again, more seriously and sweetly with a concerned look on her face. Truly, I didn't intend to worry her. Then again, I think I unintentionally worried Misty (and the rest of my friends) several times during our journeys. I tend to attract messes, don't I? "You...haven't been yourself, Ash."

That was no lie. Ever since I realized I had feelings for Misty, I definitely hadn't been myself. Smiling sheepishly, I chuckled, well aware the red on my face had no plans of leaving soon. _Maybe I should tell her and get the whole "love confession" thing done and over with_. The longer I waited, the harder it would be for me to tell Misty. It was not like me, May, Max, and Brock planned to stay in Cerulean City _forever_. We planned a "day visit," meaning if I did not confess that day, I might as well forget about it.

And truly, despite my nervousness, I wanted Misty to know my feelings. I spent so many months getting myself psyched and prepared for one special moment. _Now's not the time for me to chicken out!_

"Uh...M-Myst?" I asked nervously, wishing my damn mouth would not stutter so much. I wanted to sound remotely intelligent when I told Misty my feelings for her, not ramble like a loon. Misty deserved that much. I wanted the moment to be perfect! "There's...something I...I wanna' tell you."

Blinking again, Misty then giggled for a second, probably at how silly I looked. "Heh, okay, Ash," she smiled, pulling a lock of red hair behind an ear before continuing. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

_I will not chicken out! I will NOT chicken out! I will NOT CHICKEN OUT!!_

I kept chanting a pep talk to myself, mustering courage. I had to remember not to choke, or start stuttering, and…_for the love of God, stop thinking about Misty's damn swimsuit!! I swear, this is all your fault, Brock!_

"I...u-uh..." _Stop stuttering!_ I decided to clear my throat. It didn't stop my rambling, but it bought me a few more seconds to try and bring myself to say the words. I already went over the words countless times in my head. Everything was perfect. She and I were alone, sitting next to each other by the river in Misty's backyard. It was a lovely day, and Misty was listening to my every word, locking her pretty eyes with mine. My perfect opportunity!

Except…some black-haired idiot couldn't bring himself to spit out the words! My confession was the whole point of our reunion. If I did not tell Misty, then everything would be ruined. Well, maybe not "ruined," but everything would definitely be pointless if I gave up. _Hell, I do NOT give up!_

"Uuh..." I couldn't stand my stammering. _Stop saying that! No sane girl is gonna' fall head over heels for a guy whose pick-up line is "Uuuuh."_

"Myst..." I said, mustering as much courage as possible (which didn't amount to much). The outdoor humidity definitely increased ten degrees, though my body trembled as if the temperature was ten below zero. I wasn't so nervous on the opening day of the Indigo League competition!

Yet, for some ungodly reason, it seemed like mine and Misty's faces came _much _closer than they were a moment ago, again. _How'd that happen?_ My heart felt like it might explode, again, and my face felt like it was on fire, _again_. Somehow, my lips managed to move. "Misty...I...I…l-like…y-"

"Oh _WOW_!!"

Strangely, unexpectedly, and very LOUDLY, Misty suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs. In turn, I jumped ten feet into the air, and I'm 99% positive my eardrums burst. Attempting to recover from her random outburst, I held my head while watching the redhead leap to her feet. Maybe it was because my mind was frazzled, but I never noticed the "something" she pointed her fingers at, until Misty started squealing like a schoolgirl.

"Look, Ash! _Look_! It's a Mantyke!" And sure enough, there was one swimming in the river a few feet away from us. "Ooooh, it's so _CUUUUTE_!! And Mantyke are _super_-rare in Kanto, too! Aaw, look how cutely it's smiling at me! OOOOHHHH! _Aaaawww_!!!!"

She continued that girly gushing and high-pitched screaming for over five minutes. Course', after Misty's Tentacool-gushing at Porta Vista, everybody knows when Misty visits Water Pokemon Fantasy World, she checks her brain at the door (Brock's the same way around girls). I, on the other hand, I did not even care if Misty saw Mew! _Damn_, I cursed as Misty became more interested in the Water Pokemon, and less interested in whatever the hell I was attempting to say. Of course, I only had myself to blame. If I spent less time babbling like a moron, and spent more time telling Misty my feelings for her, then Misty would've never batted an eyelash to the stupid Mantyke!

"_Oooooh_! And Mantyke's mommy and daddy are there, too!" Misty gushed almost in a babyish voice, pointing at the two Mantine joining their young. Not that I was bothering to pay much attention, of course. I love Pokemon, but that was not the time I wanted to watch a Mantine family reunion. I wanted to enjoy _my _reunion with Misty! "Oh, Ash! Look! _LOOK_! Aaaaw, I think the Mantine are feeding their baby! Oh that is so _ADORABLE_!!"

I'm sure the sight was adorable, but I didn't watch, and I didn't give two Hoot-Hoots, either! "Uh, Myst…?" I asked hesitantly, trying to get Misty's attention away from the Mantine family bonding. "About what I was saying..."

"_Ssshhhhhhhhh_!" Misty suddenly hissed, smacking my arm to shut me up. "Quiet! I'm gonna' catch those little cutie pies! They're perfect for the Cerulean Gym!"

Just then, I felt like there was some inner voice laughing at me for blowing my perfect chance. "You're gonna' catch them _now_?!" I whined, getting another annoyed smack from Misty.

"No, I'll catch em' _tomorrow_!" she countered sarcastically. "_Of course _'now,' you dingbat! Just wait here and keep an eye on those Mantine for me. I'll go get Staryu and Corsola!"

"But...Myst..." The inner voice was laughing hysterically at me as Misty ran back inside to fetch her Water Pokemon. Naturally, she never heard me, because she was too preoccupied with the damn Mantine family. Speaking of which, I glared viciously at the Water Types, wishing they could somehow disappear as quickly as they appeared. It was probably selfish of me to deprive Misty of catching her so-called "cutie pies." Yeah, the Mantine and Mantyke were rare and cute, _but SO WHAT?! _In any other circumstance, I would've fought tooth and nail with Misty over possession of those Pokemon, but not that day! Not when I was so close to telling Misty the truth!

…But what else was there to do? Misty is a lot like me, and when she gets obsessed with Water Pokemon, there's no stopping her. I suppose I got a taste of my own medicine, considering my friends roll their eyes whenever I shift into Pokemon-crazy mode. Uninterested in catching the Pokemon for myself, and not feeling suicidal enough to stand between Misty and her Mantyke, I just lowered my head in defeat.

I tried to look on the bright side. _If Misty catches Mantyke and Mantine, she'll be happy. Better yet, afterwards, she'll be ready to give me her attention again. No big deal_. I waited a few years before telling Misty my feelings, so I knew a few more minutes wouldn't kill me. _How long can Misty's battle possibly take?_

* * *

Two hours later…

"Boy, those Mantine put up a tough fight," Misty pouted once she recalled Staryu and Corsola, plopping down next to me. By then, the afternoon sky turned orange, and Brock already announced that supper would be ready in about an hour. "I understand how parent Pokemon battle harder to protect their young, but that fight was plain ridiculous! I never thought the battle would've taken _that _long."

_Yeah, neither did I_. It never seemed that battles took so long before. Then again, it figures that Misty would engage in a two-hour-long Pokemon battle on the day I wanted to tell her my feelings. During her fight, I kept telling myself that as long as Misty caught the stupid Mantine or Mantyke, the time-consuming battle would be worthwhile.

Figures, Misty _didn_'t catch Mantine or Mantyke. Two hours of non-stop battling with no capture. The Mantine family escaped Misty's grasp, and then headed downstream, back to the Cerulean Cape. Mantyke was happy, but I did feel sorry for Misty.

Of course, her defeat left Misty in a bad mood. Call me a coward, but I didn't feel like confessing my feelings when Misty was on another redhead-rampage. Not exactly the ideal situation I planned. Then again, the whole day had been turning out differently than I originally envisioned, anyway.

"I really wanted Mantyke, too," sadly lamented Misty, disappointment evident in her tone. Pre-battle, she had been full of energy and excitement. Post-battle, her spunky enthusiasm drained, and I didn't like to see her so upset. "Mantyke are native to the Sinnoh Region, and they rarely appear in Kanto. That family was probably just passing through before heading back to sea." Then she sighed heavily. "Just my luck."

I could relate when it came to bad luck. Doing all I could, I put a hand on Misty's shoulder for support. "I'm sure you'll catch one someday, Myst," I reassured, happy to see a small but appreciative smile pull her lips. Still, seeing Misty offer only a 'small' smile was suddenly not enough for me. I didn't fully understand why, but I wanted to see a 'big' smile on her face, which probably explains the words I spoke next.

"And besides, I was thinking of traveling in Sinnoh after the Battle Frontier, anyway," I suddenly beamed, noticing Misty's lips curled higher with each word that came out of my mouth. On a roll, I didn't dare stop as the most brilliant idea came to mind. "How bout' this? If I find a Mantyke in Sinnoh, I'll catch it for you!"

Then Misty smiled as brightly as I intended, though she did look surprised, too. Blinking a few times, the girl practically whispered a disbelieving, "You'd...you'd do that for me, Ash?" What, was it so hard to believe that I'd do a small favor for Misty? I'd catch a Kyogre for Misty if she wanted one! Well…er, okay, maybe not a _Kyogre_, but…um…you know what I mean. Pokemon aside, I could've sworn I saw a little pink run across Misty's cheeks, but the color could've been the sunset, too. "I mean, you don't have to catch me a Mantyke-"

"No problem!" I reassured brightly and confidently. No, I wasn't getting full of myself, or making promises I couldn't keep. _Really! _Yeah, the Kyogre-capture thing was an exaggeration, but a Mantyke-capture was more doable. _I think_. But if catching a Mantyke for Misty would make her happy, I'd do it! Granted, I had no clue how rare Mantyke were, or how tough they were (the baby Misty battled did put up quite a fight for a little guy). But hey,_ it's the thought that counts!_

More importantly, Misty smiled brilliantly. The sun sure wasn't as bright as her face. Oh yes, that was the smile I wanted to see! Regardless of her Mantyke failure, Misty was happy at that moment. Better yet, I was the one who made her happy. _Awesome!_

And just like that, I realized that was my perfect chance to tell her the truth.

"Myst..." I started again, with less stuttering and more confidence than last time._ I WILL tell her. Go Ash! Go! I can do this!!_ "Misty...I..."

"_AAAAAAAAAWWWWW_!!!!!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs, sending me almost until heart failure, since she shrieked right by my ear (however the heck our faces got so close again I'll never know). "It's a _Gorebyss_! Oh my God! I've always wanted one!"

One Gorebyss, three Milotic, eight Vaporeon, twelve Wooper, and quite possibly an Articuno later, we ate supper. Er, okay, _okay_, I'm exaggerating again. There weren't _that_ many Pokemon in Misty's backyard. I didn't pay much attention because I was too busy cursing my _rotten-as-hell luck_! At best, only two more Pokemon showed up that afternoon, but to me, it seemed like the Pokemon cameos were unending. That's what happens when I get anxious and cranky; I exaggerate and blow things outta' proportion. Still, could the Pokemon not have waited until _later_ to grace Misty with their presence?! _Why not tomorrow?! Of all days, it HAD to happen today!_

Fortunately, there was one silver lining: the afternoon was not a complete waste. No, I never got around to telling Misty my feelings, but she did catch Vaporeon. Stubborn tomboy Misty would never admit it, but I think she almost cried when Gorebyss got away. Vaporeon cheered her right up, and Misty forgot all about Mantyke and Gorebyss. Course', she also forgot about _me_, again, but I figured I could wait a little while longer to tell her my feelings. It was suppertime, anyway. Food is a nice distraction.

Supper was not a waste, either. It gave Misty time to vent her excitement over Vaporeon (rubbing her victory in her sister's faces, I might add). Plus, suppertime gave me the chance to plan the next phase of my scheme. My day with Misty was starting to wind down to its late hours, so I had to make my move soon. _Really soon._

**End of Part 1 of 2**

* * *

**A/N**: Feel free to continue reading, leave, or pause to drop a review. Either choice works for me. ^_^ I hope you're enjoying this story so far.


	2. Part 2

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, or Murphy's Law.

**COMMENTS**: I dedicate this fic to anyone whose life has recently undergone Murphy's Law. Join the club!

And (seemingly) random A/N of the day: I miss Jigglypuff. Really, I do. Anyway, enjoy Part 2!

* * *

**Anything That Can Go Wrong**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Part 2**

Thanks to the late summer daylight, the outdoors weren't pitch-black by seven o'clock P.M. The sky was purple, but it wasn't nightfall just yet. After supper, I still had enough time to tell Misty the news. By then, everybody changed out of their swimwear into usual clothes (_thank God again_. Misty's bikini was one less distraction). I'm never the type to give up, anyway. If I had to confess my feelings at midnight, so be it, as long as I would actually get to tell Misty!

"I think I can see a few stars," Misty noted, her neck craned to look up at the early stars in the sky. This time around, she and I sat on the front steps of the Cerulean Gym. Misty's sisters spent the evening feeding all their Water Pokemon, and Brock was more than eager to "help" them (_nice excuse, Brocko_). With Brock preoccupied, May and Max tended to our own Pokemon. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed like everybody was eager to give me and Misty some "alone time." _Hmm…_

Anyhoo, Misty's arena closed at seven o'clock, so no challengers or tourists would bother storming up the steps she and I sat upon. _Sweet serenity_. I made sure Misty and I stayed in the front yard this time, too, away from the backyard's damn river. The way that river attracted Water Pokemon, I did not need a Dratini to distract Misty.

"Hey, Ash, if you connect those couple of stars over there..." she said, pointing at the sky to connect a makeshift constellation. "...You can faintly see a Dratini."

I sweatdropped. _Me and my big mouth_. "I guess…" I trailed apathetically.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but what did you want to tell me, Ash?" Misty finally asked, glancing away from the stars to stare back at me. Giggling impishly, Misty admitted, "With all the distractions, we never got around to talking very much."

She was right, but I decided to put that behind me. The night was young! Misty and I were alone again. With early stars twinkling above us, the setting was romantic, more romantic than the last two times I tried to talk to her. In fact, the moment was just like a scene from a soap opera or chick flick (and no, I don't regularly watch soap operas and chick flicks! Mom took care of me when I was little, and she thought cartoons would rot my brain or something. Instead, she'd make me sit through her favorite daytime soaps and romance movies! Don't get me wrong; I love my mom, but doesn't that borderline child abuse?!). But I know it's common for Hollywood couples to confess their love under a starry sky. That, or kiss in the pouring rain, but I failed to see what was so darn romantic about that. To me, kissing while two people are soaked to the bone – with clothes and underwear sticking to skin like nasty glue – seemed pretty unromantic. Maybe I missed something.

Anyway, our starlit moment was perfect, way more perfect than ever before! The sky was decorated in just a few twinkling stars, a hint of fading sunset, and Misty and I were alone under it all. _Yes! I have a romantic side…I think_. Hell, all we needed was some music, and the moment would be straight out of a chick flick!

"Jigglypuff!"

Too bad I spoke too soon about the music.

"JIGGLYPUFF!!" Misty and I screamed at the notorious pink balloon Pokemon suddenly strolled below our legs. Sure enough, Jigglypuff started signing its damned song, too. God knew what the hell Jigglypuff was doing there, but I didn't have much time to figure it out. The only thing I remember is muttering, "son...of...a...," before falling fast asleep. If I were lucky, the whole day would've been nothing but a bad dream.

But I'm not lucky, am I?

* * *

After our unexpected nap, Misty and I washed off Jigglypuff's stupid scribbles, since I really didn't feel like confessing my feelings with chicken scratch all over my face. Of course, Jigglypuff always vanished after its stupid songs, so the front yard was safe upon our return. I remained vigilant for any more possible Pokemon interruptions. Lugia could have showed up for all I cared, _though I hope to Ho-Oh I didn't just Jynx myself right there…and, er…I'd better stop thinking about Pokemon in general, huh? __Shut up, Ash! SHUT UP!!_

To be expected, I was getting fed up with how badly things were going. I knew I was a walking case of Murphy's Law, but _COME ON! Gimmie a break already!_ At that point, I'd give up my Pokemon if it meant I could get a few minutes to tell Misty my feelings!

"Pika!"

Well okay, no, I wouldn't "give up" my Pokemon. That's another exaggeration. I liked Misty, but my Pokemon meant the world to me, too, especially Pikachu.

"Pikapiiiii!"

So to say I would've given up my Pokemon was a lie. Maybe I'd give up my license? Nah, scratch that. If I gave up my license, I'd have to give up my Pokemon either way.

"PIKAPIIIII!!"

Maybe...I'd give up a few years of my training...yeah, I'd go with that! I'd sacrifice a few years of my journey just to tell Misty I liked her. Sure. Then I wouldn't have to give up my Pokemon, and Misty and I could be together, too. That way, I'd still have Pikachu...

"_PIKAPIIIIIIIIIII!!!!_"

"Pikachu?!" I finally noticed. Okay, okay, I was rambling, and my mind wanders when I ramble. So sue me! Either way, why was Pikachu screaming? I dearly love my electric mouse. However, I was close to screaming if _another _Pokemon interrupted my moment with Misty, even if the interrupting Pokemon was Pikachu.

"Ash, look!" I suddenly heard Misty yell, pointing to something, someone, or some_ones _behind me. Spinning around, I nearly did scream. No, standing behind me was not a Tentacruel, or Jigglypuff returning for an encore. Instead, the interrupter _was _Pikachu...

...Inside another one of Team Rocket's shockproof nets.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath. However the hell I managed not to scream will forever be a mystery.

Unfazed by my reaction, the sneaky trio stood next to an open window of the Cerulean Gym, most likely explaining how those idiots snagged Pikachu. I remember hearing Jessie grumble under her breath, "Dammit…I thought Jigglypuff put those brats to bed! I swear, you want something done right, you've gotta' do it yourself!" I can't say I'd be surprised to learn that Team Rocket might've been behind Jigglypuff's cameo, either. They've bribed and blackmailed Pokemon before. Not that I cared, though. I was a teensy-weensy bit _pissed _at the moment to figure out the details about Team Rocket's latest Pikachu heist.

Shrugging passively, Jessie smirked arrogantly. "Ha! Prepare for trouble, we finally got Pikachu!" she cheered, waving Pikachu's net as she and her cronies did some idiotic victory dance.

"Make it double, sucks to be you!" James sneered, whipping out a rose and using it to point and laugh at me. Then he and Jessie hugged each other, practically squishing Pikachu between themselves as they cheered over their capture.

"Meowth, dat's _riiiiight_!" Meowth sang. On cue, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. popped out, making their obligatory appearances to dance as stupidly as their trainers.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to pull my freakin' hair out! My ordeal was getting _beyond _ridiculous! As if telling Misty my feelings for her was not challenging enough, I had the privilege of dealing with umpteen distractions! _What's next? Is Lugia gonna' show up and tell me the world's about to end again?! Umm…that wasn't an invitation, Lugia! Ignore that._

Either way, my agenda changed instantly. First things first, I had to rescue Pikachu. Yeah, I wanted to tell Misty my feelings, but at the moment, Misty was not held captive. "_Team Rocket_!" I roared, stomping my foot and whipping out a Pokeball. "I'm NOT in the mood to deal with you three right now!"

Thinking back on it, I'm not sure why I bothered wasting my breath. It wasn't like my roars scared Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Well, then don't let us bother you!" Jessie chimed sarcastically, waving goodbye. "We'll just take Pikachu and be on our way! C'ya!"

_Yeah right_. As if I was gonna' let those high-tailing idiots get away. Thankfully, it never took much effort to get rid of Team Rocket. In one second, Donphan came out of its Pokeball. In two more seconds, I issued the attack. Three seconds later, Donphan's Hyperbeam attack more than effectively sent Team Rocket packing. Pikachu escaped the net, and then the trio blasted off before any of them realized I set a Pokemon after them. Yeah, maybe a Hyperbeam was overkill to save Pikachu from a flimsy net, but I was on my last nerves. I figured I'd apologize to Team Rocket the next time they showed up, _like, tomorrow. Until then, good riddance!_ I didn't have time to deal with those morons!

After Team Rocket snappily added to the multiplying stars of the evening, Pikachu safely ran back inside. Alone again, it was time for me to get back to what I had been trying to do all damn day.

"You really showed them, Ash," Misty giggled as I recalled Donphan. She didn't giggle very jokingly, either. I could tell by her awkward laugh that she was trying to tell me, "I think you overdid it, Ash." Of course, Misty did not know how genuinely frustrated I felt. "Seriously, is everything okay? You've been acting, I dunno, _weird _today."

_This whole day has been weird! _Urgh, if I had known my reunion with Misty was fated to be distraction after another, I never would've bothered trying to tell her my feelings. Yeah, I was getting disheartened…a little.

Then again..._what else could go wrong, now?_ I knew that was not a good thing to ask, since something bad always happens after you ask it. But seriously, _what ELSE could possibly happen?! _Short of Lugia flying over (_again, not an invitation_), I highly doubted much else could go wrong.

"Misty..." I started, somehow feeling I should definitely get my confession done quickly, before fate screwed me again. "...I..."

_CRASH!! SPLASH!!_

I spoke too soon when Team Rocket blasted off. The idiots crash-landed in Misty's backyard, conveniently in that Pokemon-attracting river. Not wanting the thieves to steal the Water Pokemon, Misty ran off, again, leaving me behind, _again_. Sighing and gazing up at the stars, I was five seconds away from throwing my hands up in the air and screaming, "I GIVE UP!!"

"Ash, what're you waiting for?!" I heard Misty holler, run back to me, and yank my arm. Before I could even reply, the redhead dragged me to her backyard. Misty is a strong girl, but then again, my energy and ambition had totally depleted by then.

The Rocket thieves dragged their waterlogged bodies out of the river, gasping for air before collapsing in puddles. Ordinarily, I'd selflessly rush over to the people and offer them some help. The commotion even attracted Brock, May, Max, and Misty's sisters from the house, causing all of us to congregate in the backyard. Daisy, Lily, and Violet muttered something about calling the cops and then ran back inside. Doctor Brock was the first to Jessie, James, and Meowth's sides, with May and Max following him like assistants. For some reason, I didn't move, and my lack of movement triggered Misty's annoyance.

"Why the hell are you just standing there, Ash?!" I heard Misty yell into my ear, tugging my sleeve. I think Pikachu must've arrived outside, too, because I felt something rub my leg (and I sure as hell hoped it wasn't Misty). But for some reason, I didn't feel like moving, talking…I didn't feel like doing anything! No matter what, there always seemed to be some stupid distraction ruining my opportunity. After umpteen interruptions, I wasn't exactly in a cheery mood to help out Team Rocket, especially since they interrupted me earlier. Someday in the future, and me in a better mood, I'd apologize to them for the Hyperbeam overkill. But on that night, I didn't give a damn.

Misty seemed irked, herself. "What's up with you, today?!" snapped the redhead, grabbing my shoulders to look me in the eye. Only when I saw that Gyarados-look in her blue orbs did I cringe nervously. That devilish glare she shot me was a clear-cut sign that I should cut the crap. "I'm getting a little fed up with how you've been acting today, Ash Ketchum!"

It was never a good idea for me (or anyone) to irritate Misty. But honestly, I was fed up with how the day turned out, too. Nothing went right, _nothing_! All I wanted was to tell Misty I liked her. I wasn't proposing, and I wasn't even asking her on a date! I just wanted to say, "I like you." Was it so much to ask for one chance to say those three little words?!

Then I heard Misty groan, before letting go of me to run a hand through her red hair. "Psh, you know, I don't even care anymore," she huffed, making me feel a sudden wave a dread hit me. "I was hoping you and I could've spent a nice day together. But if you're going to be acting like this, I'm not gonna' put up with your crap."

"...What...what crap?!" I blurted out defensively. "I didn't do anything!" and that was no lie. "I never even got the chance to do anything!"

"'Chance'?!" Misty asked incredulously. "Chance to do _what_?!"

"The chance to tell you I..." I stopped instantly, biting my lip. No. That was not how I wanted to tell Misty. I didn't want to confess my feelings in the middle of chaos and me venting. True, lots of movies have characters confess their love during the most intense moments of the film, like when the world's about to end. Maybe it works in the movies, but that wasn't how I envisioned my confession to Misty. My confession wasn't supposed to be told while I was ranting and raving, nor while Misty was ranting and raving, too.

"Tell me WHAT, Ash?!" loudly screamed Misty, making me cringe even more. I think Pikachu, Brock, May, Max, and the slightly-delirious Team Rocket cringed, too. Oh yes, Misty has a temper, and when her fuse blows, look out! "All day, all I've heard from you is that you've got 'something' to tell me, but you won't actually tell me! Well guess what, Ash! I'm all ears now, so just tell me already!"

She did not understand, but how _could_ she have understood? Misty didn't know how I felt because I wasn't given the chance to tell her. But our so-called perfect moment became a chance I no longer wanted. I wasn't gonna' tell Misty my feelings after the crazy day we had, and I especially wasn't going to tell her while we were fighting! Instead, I wanted us to be alone, in a tranquil, somewhat romantic setting. I wanted the moment to be perfect!

Our current moment, however, wasn't perfect. In fact, it was the exact opposite of perfect! _Why did today have to be a gigantic mess?!_ Granted, we've undergone worse messes, but...that day was the first time I ever wanted to tell a girl I liked her. Everything seemed so unfair. The one time I actually wanted to go against the odds and be bold, my plans blew up in my face.

"Ash?" I heard Misty ask me again. Strangely, her voice was softer that time. Obviously, my demeanor calmed down considerably, but I was a bit upset, too. I considered myself lucky to have fallen for such an amazing girl. Yet, right then and there, I felt like the unluckiest boy on earth. I didn't even have time to worry if Misty _returned _my affections. After all, I wouldn't have to worry about her feelings if I never got around to admitting my own.

"_Ash_?"

Maybe it was for the best. What were the odds that _Misty _liked me? She always argued with me, beat me up, and teased me. We were friends, yes, but she probably didn't consider me anything more than a friend. Instead of getting greedy, I should've counted my blessings that, girlfriend or not, I still had an amazing friend in Misty. Somehow, that wasn't enough for me, and I felt like a spoiled brat for admitting it, too. But nothing else went right that day. Even if I did confess my feelings, that didn't guarantee Misty would return them. The way things went that day, I figured she would've laughed in my face and claim I was the stupidest person she ever...

_...Hugged?!_

I wasn't quite sure what she did, instantly. But after a moment, I realized Misty's arms were actually around me. Why Misty hugged me, I didn't know, but I'd be lying if I said her hug made me feel worse.

"What's with you today?" I heard her whisper gently, Misty's breath tickling my ear and sending a shiver down my spine. "You can tell me anything, Ash."

_Jeez, did my demeanor drop THAT much?_ The way Misty was behaving, you'd think I was crying or something. Oh God, I hoped I wasn't crying. I was upset, yeah, but not that upset! Making a scene would've been downright embarrassing. Course', it wasn't like I never made a fool of myself that day, anyway.

"Just whisper it," Misty suggested in her own whisper, making me blush slightly. _Does she...KNOW what I'm gonna' tell her?!_ How was that possible? I knew I wasn't the most discreet of people. Still, it wasn't like I wore a T-shirt that said "I like Misty" on it. Then again, after so many years of being friends, I figured Misty _could _read me. Why the hell I was unable to read her was a mystery, but maybe it was a girl thing. Mom is the same way, and she can read me like a book. It seemed Misty could do the same. _Yup, definitely a girl thing._

So if Misty could read me, then what harm was there in me telling her the truth?

Swallowing, I pursed my lips nervously for a moment. Misty was still hugging me, which felt...good, actually. If a girl came so close to me a few years ago, I would have run for dear life. Ironically, I just wanted to remain in Misty's arms. It felt like we were in our own little world. Yes, the temperature was very warm, considering our bodies were against each other. Plus, the air conditioning was broken…_oh yeah, the AC isn't broken. Crap, we're not even indoors, are we? Oh boy…_

Either way, Misty's embrace felt remarkably better than I ever imagined. Maybe it was because I knew I already liked her, or because I could actually hear her heart beating..._or is it mine?_ I did not know. All I did know was...

"I...like you."

Okay, it was not the confession I dreamed about, but at that moment, it _was _perfect.

As I finished whispering "you" like some five-year-old telling a secret, I felt Misty's hug tense. Naturally, I panicked. _What does it mean when a girl tenses? Is it good? Is it bad? What does it mean?!_

Misty was silent. From experience, I knew a quiet Misty was never a good Misty. _Right?_ Okay, "panicking" was an understatement to describe me at that moment. I finally told Misty my feelings, and I could not feel happier. However, her silence was killing me. _Misty, say something!_

"Myst...?" I asked hesitantly. Of course, I still had yet to know how she felt about me, too! Love is a two-way street, and I was stupid to jump the gun and think Misty and I would automatically live happily ever after. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!_

The red-haired girl broke our embrace. _That can't be a good sign. Oh crap_...I could not face Misty if she laughed. I probably would cry if she laughed. And even if she did not laugh, I could not bear it if Misty rejected me. If Misty did return my feelings, I knew it'd be too good to be true, but…

Misty was still silent. Again, a quiet Misty was never a good Misty. If Misty stays deadly silent, that usually means she's about to explode. _Panicking. Panicking! _But once she and I parted from the hug, I saw her face.

She was blushing.

_That's a good sign...right? Please, oh please, tell me that's a good sign!_

"Y-you..." Misty started, slightly stuttering just like I had before. Misty rarely stuttered, especially like me. A stuttering Misty was a strange Misty, _but is it a good Misty or a bad Misty?! Gack!_ Oh God, my head was spinning!

"You..." she said again, this time with a smile. _Smiles are good...RIGHT?!_

"You...like me?" Misty asked softly with a giggle. _A giggle MUST be a good sign_, or maybe she was on the verge of laughing hysterically at me. _Argh!_ I was beyond confused! _Dammit, why are girls so impossible to figure out?!_

"As in...'_like_' me?" She emphasized the "like" a bit differently that time. I knew what "like" meant in that sentence, and yes, that was the "like" I felt for Misty. God only knew how red my face looked. However, Misty's face was pretty pink, too, especially when I nodded to answer her question.

The moment was perfect, especially when Misty's smile widened. _That IS a good sign! It's gotta' be! _"Hehe, you...really like me, Ash?"

"YOU _DO_?!"

Everybody exclaimed, and there went my so-called perfect moment!

I instantly buried my embarrassed face into my hands as I _finally _realized that Misty and I were not the only people in the backyard. Circled around us, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max not-so-subtly eavesdropped on our entire conversation! But they were not our "only" audience. Somewhere in the scheme of things, Daisy, Lily, and Violet must've returned to the yard. Don't even ask me how Jessie, James, and Meowth made their miraculous recoveries, either (_damn you, Doctor Brock!_)! Ten pairs of eyes were around Misty and me, gawking and watching every single second of my love confession. So much for my perfect moment, ruined just like the rest of the day! _Noooooo!_

Although…maybe "ruined" was another exaggeration.

To say the moment was ruined was pushing the envelope. Misty certainly did not seem upset or embarrassed. Quite the opposite, she simply hugged me again, much more tightly. Then Misty giggled again, not mockingly but _happily_. Another feel-good sensation ran down my spine, but it wasn't entirely credited to Misty's laugh, either. My heart totally fluttered when she whispered back into my ear.

"I really like you, too, Ash."

* * *

After our confession, the inevitable happened: friendly congratulations, pats on the back, and clapping. Heck, Team Rocket was happy, Jessie even snorting, "It's about time, twerp!" That is, until the cops finally answered Daisy's earlier phone call, arrived on Misty's doorstep, and then Team Rocket was "dashing off again!" Jeez, the way our friends acted, you'd think everybody _expected _Misty and I to be in love right from the start! How'd everybody know? _Hmmm…._

_Oh well. No sense in worrying about it now!_

It was almost midnight when Misty and I finally got some real alone time outside. Well, technically, we weren't 100% alone, because Misty's newly-caught Vaporeon sat between us. Already, the Water Pokemon became special to us, commemorating our special day. Briefly, Misty contemplated nicknaming the Pokemon, even though neither of us usually do that. She asked me for a name. I suggested "Murphy," and then she rolled her eyes, smacked me, and then decided "Vaporeon" was just fine. _Heheh, __I like Murphy._

Miraculously, no other distractions happened, either. The stars were bright, so was the moon, and so were the smiles on our faces. I felt like the biggest burden had finally been lifted from my shoulders, and I could have sworn Misty felt the same. Exactly how long had both of us been waiting for that special day?

Again, it didn't really matter. Not anymore.

"Aren't you happy we'll be spending a few more days together?" Misty cooed as I felt her hand intertwine itself with mine. After the confession, our friends decided a few more days in Cerulean City wouldn't kill us. Was I happy? You'd better believe I was!

It took a moment for me to get used to the feel of Misty's hand in mine. _So soft_. We were new to the boyfriend-girlfriend stuff (me especially), so it was bound to be a new beginning full of learning experiences. I was willing to take my chances if Misty was willing.

Squeezing her hand, I nodded. "Yeah. Too bad I can't stay forever, though. The Battle Frontier isn't gonna' wait for me." I didn't mean to ruin the moment, but it was the truth.

Fortunately, the moment wasn't ruined, for once in my life. "Oh, I know," the redhead nodded, not the least bit disappointed. Misty squeezed my hand again, and it felt wonderful. "The Cerulean Gym doesn't run itself, either, and my sisters are totally useless without me." We both knew we weren't living the idealistic "happily ever after" scenario. Misty and I had jobs to do elsewhere. "But for now…" she paused while watching the stars. "…Let's just enjoy this. There's no need to rush things, Ash."

I couldn't argue. Gently, my hand squeezed hers again. I quickly grew to like that feeling. Misty's hand was in mine, and that was a very good sign. _She really likes me_. True, I was still suffering the aftershock of everything that happened that day, but it was bound to pass. Butterfrees in the stomach, jitters, warmth, nervousness…I felt it all, and it all felt good, too.

Briefly, Misty's other hand stroked Vaporeon, before I heard her chuckle again. "So, Ash..." she began playfully, nudging closer to me to rest her head on my shoulder. My heart instantly raced and my face wore the endless blush. I'm pretty sure Vaporeon noticed, because little Murphy coyly cocked its head for my benefit. I think the Water Pokemon already understood my and Misty's feelings for one another. _Boy, Pokemon sure are perceptive, aren't they? _Then again, I noticed Misty was blushing, too, so I guess my blushing was okay.

"So…how are you gonna' handle asking me out?" Misty inquired, her smile and face brightening like the moon. Maybe, somewhere, I really did have a semi-Hollywood-style romantic side, because I remember thinking the moon wasn't as beautiful as Misty. Corny line, yeah (_I blame Mom's soap operas_), but a true line, too. Knowing I had a helluva time just confessing my feelings, Misty could only wonder how I'd handle future scenarios. "Or...when you propose? You'd better hope Lugia doesn't call you back to Shamuti Island or something."

_Yeah, tell me about it_. Just thinking about the catastrophes that could happen during my attempts at asking out Misty, or proposing to her, made my blood run cold. _Urgh, God help me._

"What happened to 'there's no need to rush things,' Myst?" I retorted with a sly grin, causing Misty to poke my rib. Yelping for a second, I then joined her giggling. We were just playing, of course.

Rolling my eyes, one of my arms absentmindedly wrapped around her thin waist, drawing Misty closer. I don't know why I did it, but neither of us seemed to mind (that is, Misty didn't kill me for touching her. _Phew!_). Her head on my shoulder, my own head rested against her soft red hair. She smelt like chlorine from her earlier swimming practices, but I actually didn't mind the scent. It suited Misty.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it, okay, Misty?" Usually, I jumped headfirst into a situation, but when it came to Misty, I think I owed it to her to think ahead for a change. Maybe I really was growing up…slowly. _Gimmie a few more years_. All the same, I knew I was going to be in deep, deep trouble if our dates and proposal turned out to be re-runs of my self-proclaimed love confession.

But...

At that very moment, Misty just nodded, snuggled closer, and seemed satisfied. _No complaints here, either._

Heh, we didn't need to get ahead of ourselves, after all.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Thus concludes another Pokeshippy fluff-fest staring our adorably dippy Ashy Boy. *^.^*

Oh, and sorry if Jigglypuff's cameo was random, but it was meant to be random. Fact: Jigglypuff's cameos were _always _random (as hell) in the anime, so I'm just following canon. Random or not, I miss that pink puffball. Nostalgia, anyone?

All in all, thanks very much for reading! True, this was just a short silly story, but I hope it brought a smile to some faces. Life-wise, these past few months have been difficult for me, so this fic was (more or less) a therapeutic little way to cheer myself up (an author who satirizes her life! ^^), and I hope it has a similar cheer-up effect on readers. I appreciate reviews, but more importantly, I hope this fanfic brightens somebody's day. ^_^


End file.
